Emily Ella
Emily Ella, młodsza siostra Ashlynn Elli, jest artokratystką. Historia Pewnemu bogatemu panu zachorowała żona, a kiedy poczuła, że nadszedł jej koniec, zawołała swoją jedyną córeczkę do łóżka i rzekła: "Drogie dziecko, bądź pobożna i dobra, a dobry Bóg będzie z tobą. Będę patrzyła na ciebie z nieba i będę przy tobie." Potem zamknęła oczy i odeszła. Dziewczynka codziennie chodziła na grób matki, płakała, była pobożna i dobra. Kiedy nadeszła zima, śnieg przykrył białą chustą grób, a kiedy wiosenne słońce ją zdjęło, pan wziął sobie drugą żonę. Kobieta zabrała do domu dwie córki, które z twarzy były śniade i piękne, ale w sercach szpetne i czarne. Dla biednej pasierbicy nastał zły czas. "Czy ta głupia gęś ma siedzieć z nami w izbie," mówiły, "Kto chce jeść chleb, musi na niego zasłużyć. Precz do kuchni z tą dziewką!" Zabrały jej piękne suknie i założyły stary szary fartuch i drewniane buty. "Popatrzcie no na dumną księżniczkę, jaka umorusana!" wołały, śmiały się i poprowadziły do kuchni. A tam od rana do wieczora musiała ciężko pracować i wstawać przed dniem, nosić wodę, rozpalać ogień, gotować i myć. Siostry nie szczędziły jej żadnej przykrości, szydziły z niej, sypały groch i soczewicę do popiołu, tak że musiała siedzieć i zbierać. Wieczorem, zmęczona po ciężkiej pracy nie szła do łóżka, lecz kładła się na popielisko obok pieca. A ponieważ ciągle była w kurzu i brudzie nazwano ją Kopciuszkiem. Zdarzyło się, że ojciec szedł na targ. Zapytał wtedy swoje pasierbice, co ma im przynieść. "Piękne suknie!," powiedziała jedna; "Perły i drogie kamienie," druga. - "A ty, Kopciuszku," powiedział, "co chcesz mieć?" -"Ojcze, pierwszą gałązkę, która wam kapelusz na waszej drodze do domu z głowy strąci, ułamcie ją dla mnie." Kupił więc obu pasierbicom piękne suknie, perły i drogie kamienie, a kiedy w drodze do domu jechał swym koniem przez zielony gaj, zaczepiła go gałązka leszczyny i strąciła mu kapelusz. Ułamał ją więc i zabrał ze sobą. Kiedy przybył do domu, dał pasierbicom, czego sobie życzyły, a kopciuszkowi gałązkę krzewu leszczyny. Kopciuszek podziękował mu, poszedł na grób matki i zasadził na nim gałązkę. Płakał tak bardzo, że łzy kapały na nią i ją zraszały. Gałązka urosła i stała się pięknym drzewem. Kopciuszek chodził pod nie co trzy dni, płakał i modlił się, a za każdym razem na drzewie siadał biały ptaszek i kiedy Kopciuszek wymawiał swoje życzenie, zrzucał mu czego chciał. Zdarzyło się też, że król wyprawiał ucztę, która miała trwać trzy dni. Zaprosił na nią wszystkie panny w kraju, aby jego syn znalazł sobie narzeczoną. Gdy przyrodnie siostry usłyszały, że i one mają się zjawić, były dobrej myśli, zawołały kopciuszka i powiedziały: "Uczesz nam włosy, wyszczotkuj buty i zapnij klamerki, idziemy na Wesele na zamek króla." Kopciuszek usłuchał, ale płakał, bo też chciał iść w tan na wesele i poprosił macochę, by raczyła jej na to pozwolić. "Ty kopciuszku," rzekła, "pełna jesteś kurzu i brudu... i ty chcesz iść na wesele? Nie masz sukien ni butów, a chcesz tańczyć!" A kiedy kopciuszek przestał prosić, powiedziała: "Wysypałam ci miskę soczewicy do popiołu. Jeśli pozbierasz ją w dwie godziny, możesz z nami pójść" Dziewczynka wyszła przez tylne drzwi do ogrodu i zawołała: "Łaskawe gołąbki, turkaweczki, wszystkie ptaszki na niebie, przylećcie by pomóc mi zbierać. Dobre do garnuszka, a złe do brzuszka" I wtedy przez kuchenne okno wleciały dwa białe gołąbki, potem turkaweczki, aż wreszcie furknęły wszystkie ptaszki na niebie wlatując do kuchni, usiadły wokół popieliska, że aż się od nich zaroiło. A gołąbki kiwały swoimi główkami i zaczęły robić pik, pik, pik, a wtedy i wszystkie inne ptaszki zaczęły robić pik, pik, pik i zbierały dobre ziarenka do miski. I nie minęła nawet godzina a wszystkie były gotowe i odleciały. Dziewczynka zaniosła miskę do macochy, cieszyła się i wierzyła, że będzie mogła pójść na wesele. Ale macocha powiedziała: "Nie kopciuszku, nie masz sukien i nie umiesz tańczyć; tylko by się z ciebie śmiali." Wtedy kopciuszek zapłakał, a macocha powiedziała "Jeśli w ciągu godziny wybierzesz z popiołu dwie miski pełne soczewicy, możesz pójść z nami, i pomyślała; "Nigdy jej się to nie uda." A kiedy wysypała dwie miski soczewicy na popielisko, dziewczynka wyszła przez tylne drzwi do ogrodu i zawołała: "Łaskawe gołąbki, turkaweczki, wszystkie ptaszki na niebie, przylećcie by pomóc mi zbierać. Dobre do garnuszka, a złe do brzuszka" I wtedy przez kuchenne okno wleciały dwa białe gołąbki, potem turkaweczki, aż wreszcie furknęły wszystkie ptaszki na niebie wlatując do kuchni, usiadły wokół popieliska, że aż się od nich zaroiło. A gołąbki kiwały swoimi główkami i zaczęły robić pik, pik, pik, a wtedy i wszystkie inne ptaszki zaczęły robić pik, pik, pik i zbierały dobre ziarenka do miski. I zanim minęło pół godziny wszystkie były gotowe i odleciały. Dziewczynka zaniosła miskę do macochy, cieszyła się i wierzyła, że będzie mogła pójść na wesele. Ale macocha powiedziała: "Nie pomoże ci to. Nie pójdziesz z nami, bo nie masz sukien i nie umiesz tańczyć; wstydziłybyśmy się ciebie." Odwróciła się do Kopciuszka plecami i pospieszyła za swymi córkami. Kiedy nikogo nie było już w domu, kopciuszek poszedł na grób swojej matki pod leszczynowym drzewem i zawołał: "Drzewko, drzewko zrzuć na mnie oto srebro i złoto" A ptaszek zrzucił jej suknię ze srebra i złota i pantofle przetykane jedwabiem i srebrem. W pośpiechu kopciuszek założył suknię i poszedł na wesele. Jego siostry i macocha nie poznały go i myślały, że to królewna z dalekiego kraju, tak piękna była w swej złotej sukni. O kopciuszku nawet nie pomyślały, o Kopciuszku, który siedział w domu, w brudzie i wyszukiwał soczewicy w popiele. Królewicz podszedł do niej, wziął ją za rękę i tańczył z nią. Nie chciał tańczyć z nikim innym trzymając ją cały czas za rękę, a kiedy podszedł ktoś by poprosić ją do tańca, mówił: "To moja tancerka." Kopciuszek tańczył do wieczora aż w końcu chciał iść do domu. Ale królewicz powiedział: "Pójdę z Tobą i odprowadzę cię," bo chciał zobaczyć, czyja była tak piękna dziewczyna. Kopciuszek jednak uciekł mu i wskoczył do gołębnika. Królewicz czekał, aż przyszedł ojciec kopciuszka i powiedział mu, że pewna nieznajoma dziewczyna wskoczyła do gołębnika. Stary pomyślał: "Czy to był mój Kopciuszek?" i musieli mu przynieść siekierę i bosak, aby mógł przeciąć gołębnik na pół. Lecz w środku nie było nikogo. Gdy weszli do domu, Kopciuszek leżał w popiele w swoim brudnym ubraniu, a w kominku paliła się ciemna olejowa lampka, Kopciuszek bowiem wyskoczył z tyłu gołębnika i pobiegł do leszczynowego drzewa. Tam zdjął swe piękne suknie i położył na grób, a ptak je zabrał. Potem położył się w swych szarych rzeczach na kuchennym popielisku. Następnego dnia, gdy uczta znowu się zaczynała, a rodzice i przyrodnie siostry już odeszły, kopciuszek podszedł do leszczyny i rzekł: "Drzewko, drzewko zrzuć na mnie oto srebro i złoto" A ptak zrzucił suknię jeszcze bardziej przepyszną niż poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy ukazał się na weselu w tej sukni, zdziwił się każdy jego urodą. Królewicz czekał aż przyjdzie by wziąć Kopciuszka za rękę i tańczyć tylko z nim, a kiedy podszedł ktoś by poprosić go do tańca, mówił: "To moja tancerka." Kiedy przyszedł zaś wieczór, Kopciuszek chciał odejść, lecz królewicz szedł za nim, bo chciał zobaczyć do jakiego pójdzie domu. Kopciuszek jednak szybko skoczył do przodu i pobiegł do ogrodu za domem, w którym stało piękne wielkie drzewo, a na nim wisiały wspaniałe gruszki. Wspiął się na nie tak zwinnie, jakby to wiewiórka wiła się wśród gałęzi, a królewicz nie wiedział, gdzie Kopciuszek poszedł. Czekał jednak, aż zjawił się ojciec i rzekł do niego: "Ta nieznajoma dziewczyna uciekła mi i - jak sądzę - wskoczyła na tę gruszę. Ojciec pomyślał: "Czy to mój Kopciuszek?" Kazał sobie wnet przynieść siekierę i ściął drzewo, lecz nie było na nim nikogo. Gdy poszli do kuchni, Kopciuszek jak zawsze leżał na popielisku, bo zeskoczył był z drugiej strony drzewa, ptaszkowi na leszczynowym drzewie oddał piękne suknie i włożył swój szary fartuch. Trzeciego dnia, gdy rodzice i przyrodnie siostry już poszli, Kopciuszek poszedł na grób matki i rzekł do drzewka: "Drzewko, drzewko zrzuć na mnie oto srebro i złoto" A ptaszek zrzucił mu suknię, która była taka wspaniała i błyszcząca, jakiej nie miał jeszcze nikt, a pantofle całe były ze złota. Kiedy w tej sukni przyszła na wesele, nikt z zachwytu głosu z siebie dobyć nie mógł. Królewicz tańczył tylko z Kopciuszkiem, a kiedy podchodził ktoś, by poprosić kopciuszka do tańca, mówił: "To moja tancerka." Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, Kopciuszek chciał odejść, a królewicz chciał go odprowadzić, lecz dziewczyna tak szybko znikła mu z oczu, że nie mógł iść za nią. Królewicz obmyślił jednak podstęp i kazał wysmarować całe schody smołą. Kiedy kopciuszek szedł po nich, do smoły przykleił się lewy pantofel. Królewicz podniósł go. Był mały, delikatny i cały ze złota. Rankiem podszedł do człowieka, którego spotykał co wieczór i rzekł: "żadna inna nie może zostać moją żoną niż ta, na którą będzie pasował ten złoty bucik." Ucieszyły się obie siostry, bo miały piękne nogi. Najstarsza poszła z butem do izby i chciała go przymierzyć, a była przy tym matka. Nie mogła jednak zmiścić wielkiego palca, bo but był na nią za mały. Wtedy matka podała jej nóż i rzekła: "Odetnij tego palca: Kiedy będziesz królową, nie będziesz musiała chodzić pieszo." Dziewczyna obcięła palca, wcisnęła stopę w buta, a z bólu zacisnęła usta i wyszła do królewicza. Potem wziął ją jako narzeczoną na konia i odjechał. Musieli przejechać koło grobu, gdzie siedziały dwa gołąbki na leszczynowym drzewku i wołały: Pewnie wzrok z ciebie drwi, Bo buty pełne są krwi. Oczy oszukać się dały, Bo but jest dużo za mały. Prawdziwa panna jest w domu Nieznana jeszcze nikomu. Spojrzał więc na nogę i zobaczył, jak tryska krew. Zawrócił konia i odwiózł fałszywą narzeczoną do domu. Druga siostra musiała przymierzyć buta. Poszła więc do izby, szczęśliwa włożyła palce do buta, lecz pięta była za duża. Wtedy matka podała jej nóż i rzekła: "Odetnij kawałek pięty: Kiedy będziesz królową, nie będziesz musiała chodzić pieszo." Dziewczyna obcięła kawałek pięty, wcisnęła stopę w buta, a z bólu zacisnęła usta i wyszła do królewicza. On zaś wziął ją jako narzeczoną na konia i odjechał. Kiedy przejeżdżali obok leszczynowego drzewka, dwa gołąbki zawołały: "Pewnie wzrok z ciebie drwi, Bo buty pełne są krwi. Oczy oszukać się dały, Bo but jest dużo za mały. Prawdziwa panna jest w domu Nieznana jeszcze nikomu." Spojrzał na jej stopę i zobaczył, jak krew tryska z buta, a po białych pończochach sączy się do góry i barwi je na czerwono. Zawrócił więc konia i odwiózł fałszywą narzeczoną do domu. "Nie o nią mi chodziło," powiedział., "Czy macie jeszcze jakąś córkę?" "Nie," odrzekł pan, "Jest jeszcze tylko mój mały lichy Kopciuszek po mojej zmarłej żonie, ale on na pewno nie jest tą panną." Królewicz powiedział, że mają ją przysłać, a matka odpowiedziała: "Och nie, ona jest zbyt brudna i nie może się taka pokazać." Ale on chciał koniecznie ją zobaczyć i musieli ją zawołać. Kopciuszek umył sobie najpierw ręce i twarz, a potem poszedł pokłonić się królewiczowi, który podał mu złoty but. Potem usiadł na zydelku, zdjął ciężkiego drewniaka, i włożył pantofelek, który leżał jak ulał. A kiedy wstał, królewicz ujrzał jego twarz i poznał piękną dziewczynę, która z nim tańczyła i zawołał: "Oto prawdziwa panna!" Macocha i obie siostry wystraszyły się i zbladły ze złości. A on wziął Kopciuszka na konia i odjechał z nim. Kiedy przejeżdżali obok leszczynowego drzewka, zawołały dwa gołąbki: "Widoku nic nie psuje Bo bucik pięknie pasuje Nie barwi go krew czerwona, Bo panną młodą zaprawdę jest ona." A kiedy to zawołały, usiadły Kopciuszkowi na ramionach, jeden z prawej, a drugi z lewej strony i tak zostały. Kiedy miał odbyć się ślub z królewiczem, przyszły fałszywe siostry i chciały się przypodobać, by mieć swój udział w szczęściu Kopciuszka. Kiedy narzeczeni wchodzili do kościoła, starsza była z prawej strony, a młodsza z lewej. I wtedy gołębie wydziobały każdej po tym właśnie oku. Kiedy zaś wychodzili, starsza była z lewej a młodsza z prawej, gołębie wydziobały każdej po drugim oku. I tak zostały ukarane ślepotą po kres życia za swe zło i fałsz. Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Dziewczyny